The Walking Dead: My Account (Episode One)
by SheNoob087
Summary: An account of my personal experience with playing The Walking Dead. Written in my words in the third person, present tense from Lee's point of view, based on my dialogue choices and decisions within the game. R & R always appreciated, rated T for the language and descriptive gore/violence. No flames, please.
1. A New Day Part 1

_Episode One – A New Day_

He sits, shoulders down, head down staring at the cuffs around his wrists, slumped in defeat. The trial had weighed on him like he never thought it would. The long, agonising weeks, months, years before they finally accused him of what he knew he'd done. Lee isn't a bad man, but he'd done a bad thing. He knows he deserves to be where he is now – in the back of a Police car headed to Macon State Prison.

He lifts his head up to stare through the windshield. The highway stretches long ahead yet, and he knows this will be the longest trip of his life, and feel like the last. His eyes drift up to the rear-vision mirror to study his own expression, but the cop in the driver's seat happens to look in the mirror at the same moment. The cop locks his eyes with Lee and Lee puts on a hard expression. The two stare at one another for a short while before Lee turns away.

The cop's eyes stay focused on Lee's face in the mirror, studying the lines and contours. The tired, anguished eyes and hardened demeanour. He feels the air of regret that seems to surround Lee.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it, then," The cop says, returning his attention to the road.

Lee keeps his head turned away, surprised and even vaguely frustrated that the cop is talking to him.

"Does it really matter?" He raises an eyebrow, his tone borderline sarcastic.

"Nah, not much."

Lee looks up at the mirror briefly once more, having nothing more to say.

"Y'know, I've driven a bunch 'a fellas down to this prison," The cop continues. "Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the 'I didn't do it.'"

Lee shakes his head. "Not from me."

"'Cause guys in your position already said it enough?"

Lee has no response to that. The cop's thought process is logical, but he can think up whatever logical explanation he likes. Lee knows the truth, as everybody else thinks they do, too. Lee stares out of the car's windshield at the highway stretching ahead and there is a short moment of silence before the car's radio pipes up.

_"We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V in the area."_

Lee doesn't have a clue what any of this means, but the cop doesn't seem too worried. There is another momentary silence before the cop glances into the rear vision mirror once more and continues.

"I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all."

"You're from Macon, then," Lee observes.

"Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect."

The quiet conversation is interrupted by the sound of an approaching siren, but the cop ignores it, being used to such sounds, and keeps talking.

"A real shame, that is."

Lee isn't listening, however, as he turns his head towards the side window to watch another police car come screaming past – lights flashing and siren wailing – on the other side of the highway. Lee wonders briefly about where it could be going in such a hurry, but his thoughts are soon interrupted by the driver's continued speaking, and he turns his head back to the front.

"Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

Lee's parents had been running the drugstore for years, with the help of his younger brother. He's glad the cop is civil enough to mention it and can't help a small, proud smile cross his face as he replies.

"Sure is."

"Good."

Lee gets to thinking about his family for a moment – regretful, but also hopeful – before he is inevitably disturbed by the radio's constant chattering.

_"Be advised of medical personnel on the route to Hartsfield. Various 10's and 20's coming in."_

Again, the cop ignores his fellow.

"I got a nephew up at UGA. You teach there long?" He asks through the mirror.

"Going on my sixth year," Lee replies, wondering if he might have known the officer's nephew.

"You meet your wife in Athens?"

This question pulls Lee up short, and he looks down from the mirror before turning back to the window. Not feeling obliged, nor prepared to discuss the subject. As Lee tries to focus on the passing scenery to distract himself, the cop persists, much to Lee's vague annoyance.

"You want to know how I see it?"

As Lee thinks of how to reply, he sees four more police cars and a SWAT van speed past with their lights and sirens going. As Lee racks his brain for reasons why, he mutters an evasive answer to the driver's question, hoping it will get him to drop the subject.

"Not really."

"Well, too bad," The cop continues. "It's my car. You might have the right to remain silent, but it don't mean I gotta be."

Of course, Lee thinks. His frustration growing, Lee gives the mirror a steady warning look just in time to see the cop meet his gaze, open his mouth to speak, and then close it again. The cop is the first to look away and seems to rethink what he was about to say.

"Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman."

This pisses Lee off slightly and his eyebrows mash together as he glares at the mirror. _'Or she married the wrong guy,'_ He thinks to himself. He wants to say this, but decides there is no point in arguing the case, since here he sits, so he merely grumbles in discontent.

_"Riot in progress. All officers are available for incoming 217's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all locations."_

"Any of that seem important to you?" Lee asks, changing the subject.

As he does, he sees a helicopter fly overhead, quite low over the roof of the car, before another four police cars and two more SWAT vans follow it. He thinks there must be something big happening back down the way they came, what with all the mayhem on the road and the radio not shutting up.

"All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy."

Lee agrees with this, at least.

The cop pauses for a moment, before adding. "You'll have to learn to stop worrying about things you can't control."

There's another moment of quiet as the sirens fade, before the cop continues on his earlier tangent.

"I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one," He says. "He wouldn't stop goin' on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Cryin' and snottin' all over, right where you're sittin'." He gestures to the backseat with his thumb.

The radio continues its chatter _"All officers are available for incoming 217's—"_ before the cop finally shuts it off altogether so he can continue talking uninterrupted. Lee doesn't think that this is a good idea, but he won't be the one to tell the cop his business.

"And before long he starts kickin' the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and havin' exhausted all his options, he starts cryin' for his mama, 'Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!'"

Lee listens and watches the cop's animated face in the mirror, expecting him to continue. When he doesn't, Lee's curiosity gets the better of him.

"So did he do it?"

The cop glances in the mirror again. "They caught the fucker red-handed! Stabbin' his wife, cuttin' her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in _my_ car screamin' bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believe it himself." The cop shakes his head and huffs a sigh. "It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over."

Lee thinks this is a pretty accurate assessment of the story he just heard. In fact, most of what this cop has said seems pretty spot-on to him. Such wisdom could only come with age and experience. It seems to Lee like this cop has seen more than enough of the world.

"Oh, I got another good one for ya," He continues on, turning his head towards the backseat. "This one's a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious if I do say so..."

Lee blocks out the cop's voice as he stares out the windshield. For, not far ahead, he thinks he sees a figure, maybe a person standing in the middle of the road. As the car rapidly approaches the figure, Lee is able to focus on it and finds that it is, in fact, someone. His eyes widen.

"OH, SHIT!" He calls out, not having time to say anything else.

The cop does not return his attention to the road, oblivious to the danger, and they hit the person as they wander square into the middle of the car's path. The person's head makes contact with the windshield, dark blood splattering everywhere and the car spins out of control, crashing straight through the barrier on the side of the road, and rolling end-over-end, side-over-side down the hill. Lee sees nothing but shattering glass and twisting metal and the shrubbery flashing by the windows as he's thrust against the dividing wall, the doors, the floor, the roof, again and again, before finally blacking out.


	2. A New Day Part 2

Blurry images forced through heavy lids. Something walks past the car window. The sound of distant screams, cries of horror. Everything is muffled from the drowsiness. When Lee finally comes to, it is quiet once more. Nothing but the sound of insects, and the warm sunlight shattered by the leaves above. He groans as he moves his stiff body, trying to get himself upright. He's lying across the length of the back seat. His throat is dry and parched, the handcuffs have left marks on his wrists. He tries to move some more, but feels a sharp pain in his right leg. He looks down and curses at the sight of the bloody wound on his thigh. He hopes there's no shards of glass stuck in there.

Lee looks about himself at the wreck the police car has become, until his gaze carries out the back windshield. His eyes widen as he sees that the police officer who had been in the driver's seat, was now lying on the ground some thirty feet away in an unnatural-looking position. There is a smeared trail of blood leading to him from the car. The shock of the crash and the sounds he had heard having not quite worn off, Lee decides to call to him.

"Hey! Hey, officer! Are you alright?! I'm still cuffed back here!"

There is no response, not so much as a twitch, from what Lee is now realising is the officer's body. He notices an object closer to the car that he recognises as the officer's shotgun that had been in the front seat.

"Why the hell did he have his gun out?" Lee wonders to himself.

So far, things are not looking good. Lee searches around for some way to get out of the car. He notices the side window where his feet are. It is cracked from the impact and looks weak enough for him to break. He kicks it with his foot as hard as he can until it at last shatters and he drags himself from the car onto the forest floor.

He pulls himself up onto his feet, really feeling now just had badly injured his leg is. Using the car to support his weight, he shimmies around it until he is facing the dead officer. He first turns his attention to the shotgun lying on the ground, and quickly discovers that trying to lean down with a busted leg and cuffed hands is not the easiest of tasks. Eventually he gets onto one knee and grabs the weapon.

"Looks empty," He mutters to himself before placing it back. "It'll be easier to carry with these cuffs off."

Lee then notices something else on the ground not far away, and once he eventually makes his way over and down to it, discovers it is an unused shotgun shell. He pockets it and decides the first order of business must be to get the officer's keys so he can remove his cuffs. He limps a bit closer to the officer's body hesitantly.

"Officer?"

Again there is no response, but Lee can see the keys attached to his belt, and he knows he has no choice but to retrieve them if he expects to move anywhere soon. He approaches the officer and looks down at the contorted body with an expression that's somewhere between disturbed and afraid. Feeling oddly nervous at being so close to him, Lee reaches down and unhitches the keys from the officer's belt. He fumbles with the lock on his right cuff before dropping the keys right in front of the officer's face. For some reason, Lee no longer wants to grab them, but he steels himself and quickly snags the keys once more. Trying better to focus this time, Lee gets both of the cuffs off easily and rubs his raw wrists before he hears a groaning sound.

He looks down. "Uh... officer?"

He sees the officer's hand twitch and before he has time to react, the officer leaps up at him with a terrible roaring sound. Lee jumps and falls backwards onto the ground. The officer is still on the ground for a moment, before shooting up onto his hands and start to drag himself towards Lee.

"Holy shit!" Lee cries as he desperately tries to scramble backwards.

The officer crawls closer using only his hands. There is blood all around his mouth and staining his shirt. There is a crazed look in his eyes. Lee continues to back away in fear.

"What in the hell?!"

He scrambles until his back hits the side of the car. Now Lee has to think fast. He looks down to his left at the shotgun.

"Get away from me!" He yells as he picks it up.

He hurriedly tries to load the shell into the gun, but in his haste, drops the shell.

"SHIT!" He looks back at the officer. "What the hell are you?!"

He reaches for the shell and tries to calm himself enough to load it properly. He cocks the shotgun and aims it clumsily at the officer.

"Don't make me do this!"

The officer responds in no way, just continues to crawl like a mindless monster, and Lee knows he has no choice. He aims for the head and pulls the trigger, splattering chunks of flesh about. The officer's body collapses to the ground, a gaping hole blown through his skull and brain, only half of his teeth and hair left on one side, dark blood flowing out. Lee stares on in horror, before looking down at and throwing the weapon to his right. He takes a moment to breathe before looking at the body closer.

The hole through his head is massive, more damage than one shot should have done and what's left looks fragile. It's like his head had just disintegrated. And as Lee looks closer, he can see how wrong the colour and appearance of his skin is.

"His skin's all rotten and he smells like shit... what the hell is this?" In his confusion, Lee decides to shout at the body. "Are you dead? HEY! ARE YOU DEAD?"

Lee already knows the answer rationally, but his head is swimming with the shock and impossibility of what he just witnessed. He can't think straight, let alone come up with any answer to why this is happening. He wished there was someone here who could tell him. As he looks off into the distance, he sees a figure standing on a small hill not too far away.

"HELP!" He calls, "Go get someone! There's been a shooting!"

The figure does not respond, but instead retreats back the way they must have come from. Lee soon understands why as he hears rustling in the bushes behind the car. Now stricken with pure fear, Lee looks over his left shoulder at the direction of the sound in time to see two people emerge from the shrubbery. Except they're not people, they're bloody, rotten, mutilated things like the officer.

Lee's head kicks into overdrive and he forces himself to his feet, despite his ruined leg. He tries to stumble away but immediately trips over the officer's body. He scrambles back up and limps away from the crash scene, trying to move as fast as he can before falling again. He gives up on trying to stand and instead crawls towards a garden fence he can now see. He turns back to see the things still pursuing slowly, some with their arms outstretched towards him, all with that same look in their lifeless eyes.

He crawls to the fence and madly scrambles up and over it into someone's back garden. He lands flat on his backside and starts backing away from the fence as he hears the growls and the sounds of those things banging on the other side. He scrambles right into the back porch of the house and scurries to his feet, then looks curiously to the right as he hears gunshots going off not too far away. Whoever it is, it draws the attention of the things and Lee can hear them heading towards the noise until their growls fade into silence.

Lee walks out into the middle of the lawn area in the centre of the garden. All is quiet now and he suddenly feels very alone.

"Hello? Anybody?"

Now those things are gone, there is not a sound but the wind. Lee does not understand what has just happened to him, or what is now happening around him. But one thing is certain: those things are walking, but they're not living.


End file.
